The Sorting
by themis.ceres
Summary: The first children of the postwar era are being sorted, no one really knows how to react since their parents' houses have been rivals for centuries.


The Sorting

Remus Fredrick

Nymphadora Molly

Severus Prince Snape considered himself a pretty patient man. He could not boast of the kindness and self sacrifice that dominated his personal life but he could publicly claim to be patient. But after three quarters of an hour listening to everyone else's children being sorted he began to tap his foot and a scowl began making its place known. Topping it off Minerva was shooting patronizing glances down the row.

Finally. "Snape," Severus leaned forward in his chair, his fingers point together "Fredrick"

LIttle Fred stepped up to the stool and after receiving an encouraging smile from the Deputy Headmistress he sat down.

As soon as Severus saw the ratty old hat come down her closed his eyes.

_In truth, in his heat of hearts, he desired that no son of his would be in Slytherin. Of course, a small nagging part reminded him that it would be impossible not to feel a small rush of pride if Fredrick was indeed called to Slytherin. The other side there though was that he did not know if he could bear to have his son in Gryffindor._

Time seemed to have stopped. Severus felt his heartbeat rise. He was holding his breath.

A piercing cry interrupted his panic attack.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Severus's eyes jumped open. He watched the obviously relieved, smiling, boy jump towards his new table. He then caught the dazed Deputy Headmistress's eye, his raised eyebrow was accompanied by a small frown.

She looked down her list at the next name.

"Snape, Nymphadora."

A certain murmur went though the crowd as a beautiful, confident girl walked towards the stool her brother had just vacated.

This time Snape could not bear to miss a thing. He watched as the offered smile did not radiate confidence as it had before. It all had become uncertain. He watched her place the centuries old hat down on his daughters black, glossy, curls.

His eyes dried from the strain of not blinking.

The hat murmured to itself and to the girl on the stool.

A smirk appeared on the girl's dainty lips. "SLY-" She shook her head roughly. The hat sighed. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Snape shook his head as his little princess, Nymphadora Molly Snape, glided off to the Gryffindor table with a look of Luna Lovegood about her.

Later that night both Snape offspring laid facing the left side of their expansive beds, each holding a mirror in their left hand.

"What made you choose Hufflepuff?"

Nymphadora watched her older brother shrug. "I saw Dad's face during the sorting and just.. seriously what else could I have been placed in?" She nodded.

"What about you?" Fred watched as her lips curled. "Oh, come on. I saw that little tiff you had with the Sorting hat."

She laughed. "He had no idea where to put me!"

Fred shook his head. "No one ever does."

"Yeah, well. First was Ravenclaw, with a partial Hufflepuff but after seeing you and knowing Dad I think he was leaning towards the Slytherin root."

"Hmm." Fredrick Remus Snape watched his sister carefully. "Why not Slytherin?"

She bit her lip. "I was honestly thinking about it. But-"

"Come on Dora..."

The black ringlets shook. She never let anyone call her Dora but Fred.

Her grin cracked to show beautiful pearly white teeth.

"Gryffindors get away with _so_ much more.

"Professor Snape! A word if you please?" The younger woman turned and moved off towards an alcove in the trail of the Headmistress.

"Of course Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you?" She crossed her arms subconsciously.

Minerva leaned in. "I have already spoken to Severus but I would like you word as a fellow teacher and my deputy that now that your children are here your behavior will be less flagrant?"

The younger woman blushed. "Of course Headmistress."

As she moved off Minerva placed an arm on her elbow.

"Hermione. I am pleased with after fifteen years of marriage that Severus still has no sense of self control where you are concerned. It is very romantic but I doubt your children will be as appreciative."

Both women chuckled.


End file.
